guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Defend North Kryta Province
Category:Quests Overview Summary #Travel to Lion's Arch and speak with Firstwatch Sergio to learn of the fate of North Kryta Province. #Speak with Lionscout Gabrian to discover the fate of Ascalon Settlement. #Seek out Captain Greywind to discover if the Ascalon Settlement is safe. #Defend Captain Greywind and the trapped Ascalon Settlers. Keep Captain Greywind alive! #Return to the Ascalon Settlement and defend it. Captain Greywind must survive! #Return to Vision of Glint for your reward. Obtained from :Vision of Glint in Droknar's Forge Requirements :Defend Droknar's Forge Reward :20,000 XP Dialogue :The plague of the Titans has spread out across the lands of Tyria, even Kryta is no longer safe. Travel to the city of Lion's Arch and speak with the head of the Lionguard, First Watch Sergio to learn of how you can be of use in the defense of Kryta. Act swiftly, time is a luxury we do not have! Followup :The Titan Source Walkthrough Preparation: It is important to properly prepare for this quest. The key to succeeding in this quest is to be able to do two things: *Keep fighting for a long time: The siege at the end will present wave after wave of Titan groups, running out of energy or having two party members die is not an option. *Finish off groups quickly: Your party will need to be deadly efficient and organized. The longer a group of titans takes to kill, the closer your party is to certain failure as it will soon be overrun by Titans. This also means you need to know which targets to take out first. See below the fighting tips below. In order to be able to do these things, your party should bring: *Resurrection Signet. Period. No excuses, everyone must bring it, not just monks. As soon as a party member falls down, everyone should cast it on him/her (only one will be used up). Allowing a party member to remain down is to reduce the efficiency of the party. *Maelstrom. Again, no excuse for not bringing it. There should be at least one elementalist in the party (large damage output is a necessity of taking out groups quickly), and whether he/she is specialized in Water Magic is not relevant. Maelstrom will shut down spell casting in an area for 10 seconds (any spell cast will be interrupted). All the Born Titans encountered are elementalist. This means it will shut them down for 10 seconds, while they are pummeled by your party. *Bring elemental damage, if you are a warrior, bring weapons that do elemental damage. The Titans have thick skins to physical damage but not elemental damage. *You can use 8 players in this quest by starting in the Temple of the Ages. Stopping in Bergen Hot Springs provides you with an opportunity to get rid of Death Penalty and switch to the correct skills. You can (but do not have to) walk to Lion's Arch or directly to the Ascalon Settlement. Even if the party fails the quest, they will be reassembled in Lion's Arch and will remain intact. But, if any member should leave, the party will not be able to replace them until the party size drops below 6. *You can gain a +10% Morale Boost if you have favor. If you are starting at Lion's Arch go left at the fork near where Captain Greywind is at and go to Nebo Terrace. When you enter Nebo Terrace, to the north west of the entrance, there should be a statue of Dwayna. Type in "/kneel" near the statue and an avatar should appear. Talk to it and select the Offering to Courage for 100 gold which should give your group a +2% morale bonus. Repeat this 5 times for a +10% morale bonus. You do not need to select Offering to Conquest as you will lose it as soon as you enter North Kryta Province. If you are starting from Bergen simply go north slightly past the North Kryta Province entrance to find the statue. Details: When you leave Lions arch, you will find Lionscout Gabrian just outside the door, he will direct you to Captain Greywind. Follow the path to the settlement. It is possible to dodge all the Titan patrols on the way to the Captain. When you get to the sign where it points to the settlement in one way and Giant's Basin in the other, head to Giant's Basin (northeast). As soon as you near Captain Greywind, he will warn of incoming Titans. They will come from two directions in groups of Wind Born Titans, Earth Born Titans and Water Born Titans. After all waves (four in total) are beaten, Greywind will take you to the Ascalon Settlement, where you will have to fight off several waves of Titans led by a powerful boss. Fighting Tips: *Always take out the Water Born Titans first. They possess Maelstrom themselves and can in-turn shutdown your elementalists or, worse, your monks! After Water you should take out Earth, then Air. Most players fear the Air Born Titans the most (because Air elementalists traditionally have spike damage), but their only threat is blinding your warriors. The Earth Born Titans actually do a lot more damage. *Always take out the little guys (Born Titans) then the biggest guys (Rotting Titans) and leave Wild Growths for the very last. In fact, the key to winning the final siege is to ignore every Growth that comes and to reduce every Rotting Titan to a Growth then leave it. After the attacking forces are only a bunch of Growths, clear them out one at a time, killing the Growth and then the three Born Titans that it spawns before moving on to the next one. The reason is that the Growths are rangers. And they do not have any interruption skills. So, they just do damage and poison. A pair of good monks will always be able to overcome that. *To be deadly effective against the spawns of Born Titans that come out of a Growth, have your elementalist time his/her Maelstrom just when the Growth is about to die. This will mean the spawns will be immediately interrupted for all the first few skills they try to use. That should make them an easy kill. *Bring your own corpse exploits to preempt Wells of Suffering.